Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by Jessy Dalton
Summary: Sequel to MHWFOWIK. But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love, if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away, if you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must steal, you better hope you're Sly Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I'm really excited for this story. I've been working on it for awhile and decided to finally publish it. I worked really hard on this chapter and reviews make me happy. Even a, "nice" would be really appreciated. I just like to know who my followers, if I have any, are. This story will be a little more prolonged than the others have been because I'm wicked busy but I will try to update every Friday. If not, threatening messages are totally appropriate. Much love, comment, and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Jessy Dalton.**

**P.S. Yo no los tengo.  
**

Sly Cooper, infamous master thief, scurried onto the rooftop of a mansion in downtown Paris. He had just broken into the house of the most sought after mobster in France and stolen enough evidence to land him in jail for lifetime. "Freeze, Cooper." He heard Carmelita whisper into his ear. He turned around. "Ah, Detective. Looking very beautiful this evening." She was dressed in her new uniform; dark blue legging-like pants, a yellow tank top, and a black leather jacket that Sly outgrew. She loved the way that whenever a breeze swept up, she could smell him, but that's beside the point.

"Save the chit-chat, Cooper." She said playfully. He handed her the manila envelope. "Here's enough evidence to land Damess in jail for a long time." He said, his voice sounded husky in the night and Carmelita seemed to like it.

"Thanks, Beautiful." She told him, leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He smiled his crooked boyish smile he still carried around in his back pocket. She took her hands and placed them on his chest. "It's time for you to run." She whispered. "Let's make it interesting..."

He wrapped his arms around her and the warmth of her body felt nice against his. "How?" He asked. She wondered why his voice sounded so attractive.

"Well I filled my Shock Pistol with blue paint. It looks authentic from far away but it doesn't hurt... as much. You get away then I'll buy dinner tomorrow. And… when I hit you, you'll pay." She smiled and Sly's heart melted a little bit.

"Okay, Gorgeous." He held out his fingers and counted down from five before he sprinted for the alleyway. "Poor Carmelita, she doesn't stand a chance." He whispered with a small chuckle. He jumped on a barrel and climbed onto a fire escape before he disappeared into the night.

"Cooper!" He heard her accented voice echo through the night. "That's what she said!" He yelled back. He heard her beautiful laughter break the silence and he thought, for probably the three hundredth time, that her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"So, Mon cheri, did you enjoy tonight?" Andy asked as he walked Roxanne up to her front door. The night was breezy and the stars were out. She could see the tower in the distance. Her hair whipped around her face. She held her purse with both her hands and looked him in the eyes. "I had very much fun. Gracias, Chico." She smiled sweetly and he picked up her hand and kissed the back. She giggled and said, "You are such a flirt, Senor."

"And you are such a beautiful woman." He said with a smile as he leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear. She smiled sweetly.

"I'll see you at the orphanage tomorrow." She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his face to catch her on the lips. The kiss deepened and became passionate. When Roxanne finally pulled away, she whispered. "Tu diablo pequeno."

"Ah, mon cheri, you are just getting to know me." He looked at her behind his gold framed glasses and she could see his green eyes dancing a feisty tango.

"Goodnight, ma belle." He said, saluted and bowed, making Roxanne giggle. He skipped down the walkway, got into his black mustang convertible and drove off. She rummaged through her purse and looked for her keys. The night was very quiet and the hair on the back of her neck rose. She didn't like being in the dark. In fact, she would rather spend a whole day in the sun than half an hour in the moon's light. She heard a soft thump and she whipped her head side to side. She saw no one. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist. Without thinking, she whirled around and punched her attacker right in the stomach. He doubled over and swore. "Sly!" She exclaimed when she realized it was her raccoon friend. "Chico, lo siento!" She put her hand on his back and, after finally opening the door, led him inside.

"Nice to see you too, Princess." He said. She smiled. She loved it when he called her princess. The relationship between them was a very intimate one, even though they had only known each other six months. He was very protective of her and often worried about her. Guys found her very attractive and he didn't want her getting any kind of attention she didn't want.

"Papi, you should've known better to sneak up on someone who used to do the work I did." She said with a small chuckle in her voice. Sly nodded with wide eyes, hoping she would tell him a story. How he loved her stories! He sat down on the kitchen table and she disappeared into her room. She emerged a moment later. She had taken off her heels and earrings and washed her face. "I remember, one night, I was walking back to my hotel room and this man started yelling at me, demanding that I stole some of his money. I assured him I did not take any of his money and he came after me. I flipped him then took my heels off and sprinted to my hotel room. He followed me and started banging on the door. Trisha, who was at least four inches taller than me, went out there and threatened to mess him up if he didn't leave. She said he scampered off like the dog he was." She smiled at Sly who just shook his head. "Some people…" He said. "So how was your date?"

"It was like a major case of de ja vu." She told him after eyeing him for a moment.

"How so?" He asked.

"He reminded me a lot of a friend I have." He said, patting Sly on the shoulder. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Sly started to attempt to braid her hair. "What was he like?" He asked her.

"Oh, papi. He's perfect. He's handsome and he's smart. He speaks french so beautifully in my ear and he calls me the most wonderful things." She pulled away because Sly accidentally yanked her hair. He apologized and resumed his grooming.

"Surely, you're not replacing me, mi cielo?" He teased.

Roxanne giggled, "I think that's what it looks like."

They both laughed and Sly checked his watch. She wandered over to the kitchen and started to do dishes. Sly rolled up his sleeves and started to help.

"How's the orphanage going?" He asked her.

"Amazing!" She said as she dried a plate. "That's actually where I met this boy. The little kids are so cute! I'm in charge of story time and every day I tell them a tale of yours."

"Is that so?" Sly said with a laugh.

"Yes. Their favorite one is when you saved Madame Yuri from the thugs at the fashion show."

"Ah... That was one crazy night." He said. Their conversation drifted from various subjects until they finished the dishes.

Checking his watching, Sly said, "Damn, it's late. I better go." He started to walk away when Roxanne stopped him. "Papi, why did you come here?"

He looked her in the eyes and said, "Just making sure you're okay."

She smiled appreciatively and watched as he walked out the door. He jumped into the darkness and didn't emerge until he got back to the gas station.

"How do I look?" Carmelita said as she twirled around. She was wearing a yellow and pink sun dress and white peep toe heels. "Beautiful, as usual." Sly told her. He was sitting on the couch, watching Chuck. Carmelita scurried around adjusting last minute details. "I can't wait to meet him!" She told the raccoon.

"What's his name? Andy?" Sly asked her. His attention now rested on her as she tried to fix the curtains but she wasn't tall enough. She was so beautiful and he thought that every single time he looked at her. She had him mesmerized, like she was a curse he didn't want to be rid of. He walked over to her and fixed the curtain for her. He was a few inches taller. She put her hands on his hips and kissed him. "Thanks, ringtail."

"No problem, Detective." They kissed again and Sly pulled Carmelita against him. She could feel his heart beat fast and she smiled as she kissed him. The moment was interrupted, however, when they heard the doorbell ring. Carmelita ran to the table and hurriedly started to straighten things. "Get that, please, Sweetie."

"Only 'cause you called me sweetie." Sly responded and opened the door.

Roxanne walked in and gave Sly a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "Sly!" She said. "I missed you, Princess." He said as he linked arms with her. Before he could remember she brought a date, he heard a man's voice say, "Sly Cooper?" He pulled away and saw someone he never thought he'd see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took forever but it's finally here. I sincerely apologize for the wait. Thank you for the support. Please review. And I don't own Sly Cooper or a dinner table from Spain.**

Sly's mouth literally fell open. "Andrew Holiday?" He asked uncertainly.

Andy laughed. "Yeah, it's me. Long time no see, Coop." Sly chuckled in a way that Roxanne recognized as forced. Memories flooded back into Sly's head. They had grown up in the orphanage together. Sometimes best friends, sometimes complete rivals. They were the classic case of street smarts versus book smarts. It would be unfair to say that each of them only had one of those types of intelligences though. Sly had mainly street smarts. He was smooth with the ladies and could persuade almost anyone to do what he wanted them to. In the classroom, he was naturally brilliant, however. He aced tests without studying and his essays seemed professional but he never did his homework. He didn't want to go to college though, so it didn't matter to him. Thinking back now, he wished he'd tried a little harder. Andy, on the other hand, was good looking and many girls thought so. He was always shy though and didn't have his first date until senior prom but when you got him to open up, he was very charming and charismatic. He loved working with kids and kids loved him back. In the class room, he excelled. He was the valedictorian and he was captain of the chess and debate teams. Despite these rather large differences, they were often compared. More often, in fact, than either would have preferred and neither of them could see the similarities.

Sly looked the man up and down. He was a gray arctic fox with green eyes and gold-framed glasses. He was tall and had a slender build, just like Sly.

"How's life been treating you? I heard you got into the law business."

Sly crossed his arms and opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by girlish squeels. He looked over fondly to see the two girls hugging and then walking arm and arm towards them. Sly welcomed Carmelita and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She blushed and Sly smiled at his lady love.

"Hola, I'm Carmelita." She said to their new guest and held out her hand. He took it and kissed the back instead of shaking. 'Thats my move.' Sly thought. Carmelita blushed and shared a glance with Roxanne that I'm sure all of my female readers understand. "The dinner will be done in a few minutes. Just make yourself at home." Carmelita scurried away and Roxanne, Andy and Sly made their way to the couch. They all sat down and started talking.

"So Sly..." Andrew said awkwardly. "How'd you meet votre amour?"

"We work together." Sly told him. He couldn't explain why but his protective and aggressive sides seemed to stir inside of him. "Rox told me you two met at the orphanage."

"Yes, we did." Andrew took Roxanne's hand in his own. "Since I'm a few months younger than you, I wasn't legally an adult until after you left. The day I was supposed to leave, Mrs. Finch offered me a job since the kids loved me so much."

"Wait, hold up. You guys know each other?" Roxanne asked. She looked at the two of them.

"Yeah, we grew up together." Sly answered her and then turned back to Andy. Roxanne nodded. "Now I can see it. No wonder each of you remind me so much of the other." She laughed softly. Sly and Andy shared awkward looks.

"Well, you know." Sly said, trying to continue on with the conversation. "You were always popular with the kids, I was always popular with the people our age." They both smiled falsely at one another, pretending to reminisce.

"Dinner is now ready." Carmelita called from the kitchen and carried some arroz rojo to the new dinner table that her brother had sent from Spain. "Ringtail, can you get the sauces? They're on the counter."

"Sure thing, beautiful." Sly got off the couch slowly. He was sore due to the vigorous ninjitsu training Carmelita was putting him through. He pranced over to the counter, picked up the sauces and, with a spin, dropped them on the table. "Ay! Careful! Those were expensive!" Carmelita barked at him. Sly widened his eyes and grabbed his tail and stuck it between his legs. Carmelita laughed and he pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit down. "Gracias." She whispered and kissed his wrist.

"De nada, mi cielo." Sly sat down in between Roxanne and Carmelita and across from Andrew. "Pasame el arroz, por favor, princesa." Sly said to Roxanne, who complied and passed him the dish.

"You've learned Spanish?" Andrew asked Sly, his eyebrow arched.

"Un pocito. A little bit, Carm's been teaching me." Sly told him with a smile. He liked that they were growing more similar as the days passed. He gently laced hands with her.

"Andy can speak French beautifully." Roxanne said, changing the subject and tearing Carm and Sly's attention away from the other. Andy looked up at Roxanne and smiled.

"Oh, say something, por favor!" Carmelita said with a smile.

"Rien que je dis ne peut être aussi beau que les dames dans cette pièce." Sly scoffed.

Carmelita and Roxanne looked at each other and giggled.

"What did you just say, bebe?" Roxanne asked him.

"Nothing I say could be as beautiful as the ladies in the room." He added a smiled for charm.

Sly watched Carmelita blush and Sly's insides began to turn. He wanted to wrestle Andy out the door and tell him to never come back.

"Anyways, shall we begin?" Carmelita said and gently grabbed Andrew's hand and lifted her and Sly's up onto the table. "Bless us, Oh Lord, for these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive. From thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, Amen." They all chanted quietly. Andy pronounced "amen" the same way Sly did. This made Carmelita and Roxanne smile at each other.

Everyone passed around the plates and sauces. Sly wasn't paying attention and spilled water on himself. "Damn." He said quietly while the Roxanne and Andy laughed. Carmelita chuckled quietly but noticed that it was very odd of him to be so clumsy. She had never seen him drop, spill, or break anything. Neither had she seen him trip, bump in to anything or hurt himself. She figured that it happens to the best of them at sometime or another. He scooted out of the chair and ran into Carmelita's room to get a spare shirt. He had extra clothing there and at Roxanne's. He walked in to hear Andrew say, "This is delicious, Carmelita." Sly watched her face light up. She looked beautiful.

"Muy bien." Roxanne said and Sly pulled out his chair and sat down. He reached down to take Carmelita's hand but it wasn't there. One was holding her water glass and the other was making animated hand gestures as she told Andrew about her family. For some reason, this made him feel very lonely. Roxanne noticed the way he chewed on the inside of his cheek. She caught his glance and raised her eye brows. He shook his head as if to say everything was fine.

Andy saw this intimate display and turned to Roxanne and tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ear. She blushed and smiled at him. "Grazie." She said softly.

"Anything for you, ma belle." They both looked at each other for a moment, captivated by the other.

"So, Andreas. What do you do?" Carmelita said, spoiling the moment. Roxanne stuck her tongue out at her and Carmelita returned the immature gesture. Andy smiled at their cuteness. Sly noticed the nickname Carmelita gave Andrew and started to chew his cheek again.

"Well, Carmelita, I help the high school orphans with their schooling and college prep. It sure would've helped if there had been people to do that when Sly and I grew up there. It was hard-" Andy started but was cut off by Carmelita. "Wait, you two grew up together?"

"Yes, madamouiselle. We were both orphans." The wheels started turning in Carmelita's head. "And you guys were friends? No wonder you two remind me so much of each other!" Both men looked at each other again and Andy jutted out his chin a little bit. This obviously was a memory of the past that meant something to Sly because he laughed. _He's not too bad,_ Sly thought.

"Something like that, Beautiful." Sly told his girlfriend. "We butted heads every once in awhile but sometimes we were the best of friends." Andy had finished eating and leaned back in his chair a little. He grabbed an umbrella, which was a few feet away from him, and mindlessly started twirling it in his hands. "What I don't get," He said, "Is why everyone said we were so alike." Carmelita and Roxanne bit back laughter. He sneezed and Sly said, "à vos souhaits." ("Bless you," in French.) The girls burst out laughing but the boys sat there, clueless. They looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. This made matters worse for the girls. Roxanne's eyes began to water and Carmelita clutched her stomach. After a few moments, the laughter died down. "I don't get it..." Sly said, which just fueled more laughter.

"Anyways," Carmelita gasped a minute later. She waved her hand around to signal she was done. "Back to about you two growing up together. I take it you two were very alike."

"Not really." Andy said. "I was smart and he was skilled at life."

Sly smiled, "He had these really thick framed black glasses and his hair was short and spiky and he always wore polo shirts." Sly laughed. "Good times..." He mumbled.

"Well, Sly, my good friend. I think we remember what you were doing while I was studying."

"And what would that be, my buddy?" Sly was leaning back in chair, like he always did. "You were busy hitting on any girl in sight." Sly smiled. Carmelita gave him a look that said, "That better not be true!"

"Whaddya talking about, Hol?" Sly said and smiled. Andy smiled at his old nickname. The boys chuckled. Sly looked at Carmelita and she smiled. She stood up and so did Roxanne. They both patted Sly on the head as they walked by and he gave an annoyed look which caused Andy to laugh. They continued talking about their old life for a few minutes.

"Beautiful, need any help?" Sly called from the table.

"Nah, papi. I'm fine." Roxanne answered instead of Carmelita. Carmelita laughed. Roxanne looked at the raccoon and smiled. He returned the gesture before he hopped up, grabbed the remote from the couch and scurried back to his chair. He flipped on a basketball game.

"You still good at basketball, Hol?" Sly asked Andy.

"I'll always be better than you, Coop." He said competitively. "Tomorrow, my place, noon. Winner buys the beer."

"I don't drink." Sly said.

"What a coincidence," Roxanne said, appearing at the table again. "Neither does Andy." Andy rolled his eyes.

"Winner takes us all to the movies, then." Said the Arctic Fox. Sly held out his hand and Andy shook it.

Roxanne laughed and handed Sly his sundae. He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Watch it!" Andy growled but the smiled to show he was kidding.

"Merci, ma cherie." Andy said when Roxanne handed him his. She kissed him on his forehead before sitting down.

Carmelita shook her head at their immaturity before sitting down again. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when she felt Sly's hand connecting with her own. She blushed softly before saying, "Well, dig in."

They girls took a spoonful of their ice cream and the boys started stirring theirs around. Roxanne and Carmelita gave each other amused glances and they started laughing again. "What?" They asked together as they both held up a spoon with ice cream in it.


End file.
